


As Long as It Takes

by Sketchy_Skittles



Series: Peach Drops and Gingersnaps [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Comfort/Angst, Coriander McHeir, F/F, Light Angst, Miryenn Wreath, kind of, only sorta - Freeform, or just comfort, some fluff i guess but like, whatever works, yall get ittle context and thats just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: Miryenn felt bad about things she’d done, but Coriander was having none of it.2:15 was too early for feeling guilty.





	As Long as It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Played through Deltarune then churned this out while listening to Felid of Hopes and Dreams. That song is such a banger.

“Hey Hun. Ya alright?”

“Yea, ‘m fine.”

“You ain’t lyin’, are ya?”

“Why would I be lying?”

“Cause most folks ain’t up at this ungodly hour.”

 

Miryenn didn't look away from the window, choosing to study the pattern of snowfall rather than the redhead now at her side. The stove clock (the only functioning clock in the apartment) flashed 2:15 in bright green lettering. 

Coriander sat next to her on the couch, her shoulder leaning into Miryenn’s as they both faced the storm, the most perfect distraction.

 

“So are ya gonna tell me, or do I gotta guess?”

 

Coriander was right, there was definitely something bugging her.

 

“...It’s stupid.”

 

She just didn’t want to say.

 

“No, it ain’t.”

“How would you know if I haven’t told you?”

“Cause dumb things don’t keep ya up.”

Miryenn chose not to reply, still watching the snowfall and trying to put it out of her mind. Too bad for her, Coriander was stubborn.

Stubborn and able to read her like a book.

 

“Bad dream again?”

Once again, she gave no answer, drawing further into herself in a fleeting attempt to hide away and escape the conversation.

Coriander took that response as a yes.

 

“What was it about?”

 

“my sister.”

 

“Oh.

That's new.”

 

The two sat in silence, Coriander searching for something to say that would help her, that would make Miryenn’s worries fly away. She found none. Comforting had never been her strong suit. 

  
  
  


“Cori?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think she hates me?”

“Who, Seashell? Never. That girl ain’t got a hateful bone in her body by the look of it.”

“I don’t think you were looking close enough then.” 

 

Coriander turned to Miryenn, still only able to catch about a quarter of her face. Outside street lights illuminated her silhouette, bathing her in a soft orange glow.

“What d’ya mean?”

“When we were at dinner, she spent the whole time  _ glaring _ at me. She didn’t look happy to see me at all. It was like all she wanted was for me to leave.”

“Yea, can’t say I don’t know how that feels.”

 

“I…I think she still blames me for what happened to mom.

 

She wouldn’t be wrong.”

 

Coriander felt as though she should be treading carefully, like she should be reading some step-by-step guide to these things before acting on them. She knew she couldn’t afford to wait. She moved, shoving herself in front of Miryenn and blocking her view of the window. With a steady glare, she stared her down as Miryenn decided that the floor was quite fascinating in the dark. 

 

“Miryenn, look at me.”

She refused.

“Please.”

 

Glancing up, she was met with a solid stare that, for once, she really didn’t want to see.

 

“What happened ain’t yer fault.”

“But-“

“No.”

“It-“

“No.”

“Cori, I-“

“Mi. it. ain't. yer. fault. It never was and never will be.” 

Miryenn was frustrated. Frustrated and tired, and unafraid to let it show.

 

“Then why does my sister hate me for it!?! If it isn't my fault then...

then why does it feel like it is?” 

 

The wind howled low. Neither wanted to speak.

 

“Ya know, I was told by someone I know that stuff ain't always got a reason. Sometimes it just happens cause it does.”  

 

She put a hand on her shoulder, gaze somewhat softened.

 

“Yer sister just ain't seein’ that yet.” 

 

“Then why do I still feel bad about it?”

 

“Cause yer mind ain't seein’ it either.”

 

Miryenn kept her eyes low, not quite finding an answer. She knew that Coriander was right deep down, but it just didn’t feel that way. 

Coriander cupped her cheeks and lifted her face, looking Miryenn directly in the eye. For a moment she met a tired gaze, eyes holding a story much longer than Miryenn was letting on. Coriander left it be. One thing at a time.

 

“You were younger back then, Mi. Ya made a little mistake, yea, but it didn't cause all that.  _ You _ didn't cause all that. And I'm gonna keep tellin’ ya that till’ yer mind believes it.”

“How long will that be?”

 

Coriander pressed her forehead to Miryenn’s, a warm gesture in the cold room. Miryenn caught the faint smell of cookies and dryer sheets. 

She already knew the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would really bake my apples. Thanks for reading!


End file.
